


Hey, doc

by theonetryingtolive



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fucking, M/M, NSFW, Smut, dom kink, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetryingtolive/pseuds/theonetryingtolive
Summary: Finally, he looked up. You very pointedly did not look at him as you began to unbutton your shirt.





	Hey, doc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gabriel_deserved_better](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriel_deserved_better/gifts).

Eugene E. Jackson normally wasn’t so wound up. He wasn’t a walking ball of stress like Winters, but he also wasn’t as relaxed as Nixon after a few drinks. He was sort of in the middle, although with every passing moment he moved more and more towards the ‘stress’ end of the spectrum. War had a way to fuck with his nerves that reminded him of a very unpleasant whoring experience he’d had after Toccoa. He avoided thinking about that too much. 

The moment you saw him, though, you knew just what was wrong, and what he needed. He barely looked up from the pencil he was twirling in his fingers when you let the flap close behind yourself. You slowly took off your jacket, and nudged his leg so you could sit next to him on the cot. For a long moment there was silence. 

“Hey, Y/N.” He still wasn’t looking at you. 

You placed your left hand on his leg, and gave it a little squeeze. Still no response. He was sulking, you decided, and a sulking Jackson was just not going to do. You squeezed his leg again, this time as a signal. Maybe a warning for what was to come. 

Finally, he looked up. You very pointedly did not look at him as you began to unbutton your shirt. Before you could finish, he stood behind you, and wrapped his hands around your wrists, stopping you. You knew what it meant, and didn’t move as he finished unbuttoning the shirt. He pulled it down, and you felt the ghost of his lips against your right shoulder. 

That was also a signal, a Jackson signal, and you felt your lips twitch with nerves. His hands moved slowly downwards and he unbuckled your belt. You could feel your heart speed up as Jackson pressed his body against yours. He gripped your hips and your breathing hitched. He worked your pants open but didn’t pull them down. Instead, he slid a hand under the fabric and wrapped it around your cock. Your hips moved forward instinctively but when his other hand squeezed your hip you forced yourself to be still. Or as still as possible.

“Be good, doc,” he said in a low voice. A gentle squeeze followed his words and you bit your lip to try and get your body back under control. 

“Stop squirming,” he said sternly, and your hips immediately stilled. You wanted to say something, but he shushed you before you could, and you closed your mouth again. Then, abruptly, he let go of you, and sat back down on the cot. You turned around slowly, breathing hard, and Jackson nodded to the spot between his legs. You didn’t hesitate and he looked pleased. He placed his hand on your cheek and nodded encouragingly. 

You knew what he liked, had done it so many times you’d lost count, but it still made you nervous. You began by licking the underside of his cock, then twirling your tongue around the head. When he groaned, you felt proud of yourself. He was enjoying it! It was always satisfying to know you’d pleased him. You wrapped your lips around him and he gripped your hair, he didn’t tug or push, though. It was a gesture meant to comfort, full of affection. The more you worked on him, the more he groaned and gasped.

“Oh, fuck, Y/N,” he muttered between pants. “You’re killing me—don’t stop.” 

A few moments later, though, he was groaning, and tugging you gently away. Before you could protest, he leaned over to kiss you. Now it was you who was moaning, and Jackson pushed your pants down. His hand wrapped around your cock and you bucked your hips again. When you pulled back for air you could see the beginning of a smile on his lips. He helped you climb on the cot so you were on your hands and knees, and when you tried to look over your shoulder he slapped your ass. Once was all it took, you yelped softly but didn’t attempt to move again. 

“You know how I like you.” 

That was all it took for you to press your face against the mattress and spread your legs a little more. Being exposed to his hungry gaze aroused you. When you felt his hands kneading your ass, you moaned. His fingers were slick when he pushed them inside you. You were loose from earlier that day, and relaxed even further as he moved them slowly in and out. He liked to take his sweet time preparing you, and you gripped the sheets with both hands, bit your lip, and tried not to rock back against him. 

When he had two fingers inside you, you moaned and Jackson tsked. “What is the only thing you’re allowed to say, doc? Can you remember?”

You moaned, and whined, and arched your back even more. “Yes, sir. Please, more? Please? Please—“ Jackson began to fuck you with his fingers and you whimpered. “Oh, fuck! Sir, please? Please, don’t stop...”

He pulled his fingers out too soon for your liking but then he was pushing his cock inside you. You gasped, and gripped the sheets tightly. Jackson’s hands gripped your hips tightly and when he began to move, you had to bite down hard on your lower lip to stop from screaming. It didn’t take long for you to feel Jackson’s hand gripping your hair, pulling your head back. You moaned again, and arched your back, eyes closed. Finally...

“You know the rules,” Jackson groaned as he fucked you harder. “Be good, doc.”

You moaned again, and tried to find the correct words to say in the correct order. “Yes, sir.” That part was automatic. “Fuck! Shit, I mean— Sir? Please fuck me harder! Sir, please! More!” 

The rougher he got, the more you bit your lip to stay quiet. You felt his hands pushing your face down against the cot and you complied. It didn’t occur to you not to, everything he did increased your pleasure. Soon you were moving with him, pushing back against him, trying to get more, more, always more. 

Before too long, you were squirming, tightening around him, moaning. “Sir, please? Please, please, please...” 

It soon became a chant and when he went as deep as he could, you groaned loudly. Then, when he squeezed your hips three times, you came. For a few seconds there was nothing but a white flash of pleasure passing through you. Then, you slumped against the cot, moaning softly, breathing hard. Jackson collapsed next to you, and slowly gathered you in his arms. He sighed happily, and peppered kisses to the back of your neck, and your shoulders. 

“Fuck,” you muttered, and closed your eyes.

“Hey, doc?” Jackson spoke just when you were about to fall asleep. “Want to go again?”


End file.
